Her Hero
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is a one shot set after On the Head of a Pin. Hope you enjoy. Dean and Cassie are together in this story.


**AN: I wrote this a while back. Thanks to my wonderful beta Matchmaker131 like always you're the best. It is a one-shot episode tie in where Cassie and Dean are together in this one shot. Dean goes back to her after Pamela died. Read and Review. **

**Her Hero****  
**

Cassie sat in the living room of the house she shared with her husband, Dean Winchester. I had been over a week since his friend Pamela Barnes' funeral and he had distanced himself from her and his brother. Pamela had been a psychic who was an old friend of Bobby's, her death Dean believed was his and Sam's fault.

Dean walked through the front door with Sam behind him. Dean had cuts on his face wore a hospital bracelet but she had no idea why.

"What happened?" Cassie asked as she looked him over.

She touched him gently with concern in her face, she had not heard much from him since he had gone off.

"Can we talk upstairs?" Dean asked tossing his bag on the chair.

"Sure, just let me get you some ice," Cassie said letting him go with a quick kiss.

Dean went upstairs and she grabbed Sam pulling him into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"A lot of stuff, Dean should tell you, he hasn't said one word to me, all I do know is that Uriel is dead," Sam said as he looked at Cassie, "Dean's broken Cas, I haven't seen him this broken ever, something happened in the room with Alistair and I'm worried," Sam said.

"I'll go talk to him," Cassie said grabbing the ice and the bowl of fruit she'd made for him.

---

When she got up to the bedroom Dean was sitting on the edge of it staring at the floor. Sam was right, just looking at him she knew he was hurting.

Cassie shut the door and handed him the ice. "Sam said that Uriel is dead, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean said his voice low and hoarse.

"Dean, I haven't seen you since Pamela's funeral, you went off without calling me, honey I only want to help," she said as she knelt down to cup his face.

Dean sighed as he looked in her eyes, "Uriel told Castiel that I had to torture Alistair. He tricked, Cas, and Uriel helped Alistair with the devils trap, he got off"

"The bastard did this too you didn't he?" Cassie asked Dean as she touched the cut on his face that went right below his black eye.

"Yeah," Dean said with his head down.

----

Cassie got on the bed and pulled Dean into a hug, ever since Dean returned back from hell he'd been distant from she and Sam, he had started telling her some things, but she didn't know much about his time spent there. She knew that Alistair had him torture people, she'd forgave him even though it his fault. She'd never understood why he had even asked her to forgive him in her mind he had been in the worse situation and he did what he felt he had to do. She'd met Castiel once, she'd thanked him too for bringing her husband back to her it had seemed weird at the time but their lives had always been weird.

---

"Why did they trick him?" Cassie asked pulling back from Dean.

"So Alistair would kill me, then Uriel would have his way, he turned against them," Dean explained as he looked at Cassie. He didn't know how to feel anymore, his body ached and all he wanted to do was cry. He felt alone even with her beside him.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cassie said, "What do you want me to do? Ask me anything."

"Can we just lie down and sleep," Dean said as he looked at the pillows.

Cassie moved to pull him to stand, and walked him to the side of the bed to allow him to lay back down. She helped him with his boots before she let him get his jeans off before she pulled his shirt off next.

Cassie lay down and he pulled her in his arms, "It's my fault," Dean said finally as he begin to relax with her at his side.

"Dean, you didn't know that Uriel would go bad, sure he was mean to you and Sam, but why would it be your fault?" Cassie asked him as she stroked his hair.

"No, the seals, I know who started breaking them," Dean said.

"Demons," Cassie said, "So stop worrying, you'll save the day," she said not knowing what had happened.

"No, I did it," Dean said, "I'm the one that started this whole process when I got off the rack and I butchered those people, I didn't care who they were or anything, I just did it," Dean explained to her.

--

Cassie pulled him away slightly so she could look into his eyes, "Dean, don't you dare think you started this,"

"Cassie, I know I did, Castiel told me so," Dean said not able to look at her, "you know it too, when a righteous man draws blood in hell he starts the apocalypse, I started this, and I am the only person that can end it, but I can't Cassie, I'm not who dad raised me to be, I'm not who those Angel's think I am, all I am is a weak thing," Dean said before he tried to turn away from Cassie, but she wouldn't let him go.

"No, you are not weak, you are the strongest man I ever met. You do things for people because you have a good hard, Dean. What happened in hell well that was because they broke you. You have never been weak but damn it, in hell, any man would go crazy and besides you were tricked. Something else Dean people who go to hell go there for a good reason, YOU, you went for Sam. You sacrificed your soul. Don't you dare tell me you're weak, whatever that bastard told you it is not true, you are the best man for the job that needs to be done. I know with you this war can be stopped," Cassie said, breathless with emotion.

Dean looked at her and began to believe she was right, that he might have been innocent in the whole angel versus demon scam thing. He felt energized for a minute.

---

"Dean, Alistair wanted you to think what you did, and you know deep down that he was lying, Anna, she came here, she told me about everything, what Uriel did to you, how he tricked not only you, but Castiel too, but she didn't tell me what happened before that," Cassie said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say, it hurts Cass, I know it is my fault, there is a whole in my chest and I can't feel it, the only thing I have that comes close is you," he said.

"Exactly, you have to stay, if you go then you proved that it is true, you prove that you are weak, you're strong, Dean, you can stop this, I know you can, have faith in yourself, have faith in our marriage, we can get through this," Cassie said before she kissed him.

Dean wanted to pull away, but it felt so good to have her against him. Dean pulled her close to him and waited till she opened her mouth before going after her tongue. He felt hope because of his sassy wife, he wanted to believe her words,but he still had the pain deep inside of him.

Cassie pulled away cupping his face. "I love you Dean, believe that you are worth saving, I do," Cassie told him as she kissed his jaw.

Dean couldn't hold it together, he was breaking and he knew he was going to come apart in her arms. That's what he wanted, to be there with her.

"Cassie," he said, "I can't do this," he said.

"Yes you can, I'll be here with you," Cassie said as she wiped the tears away, "You're my hero," she added.

Dean moved back on the bed and laid down. Cassie pulled the covers up and held him. "Thanks, at least you have faith in me," Dean said as he closed his eyes.

"I'll will always have faith in you," Cassie said as she held him.

**The next morning**

Castiel stood in the kitchen, he'd been there for an hour. He was waiting for Cassie to come down, he had to know if Dean was okay and he'd given them their privacy with the closed door, since it was locked.

Cassie came in the kitchen and sat down after she poured herself some coffee. She looked up at her husband's Angel and saw the hurt in his eyes too.

"I'm sorry that your brother betrayed you, but thank you for saving Dean," Cassie said, "It'll take time, but he'll come around again, everything that Alistair said to him, and the Uriel already hating him, it'll be while," she said sipping on the coffee, "I'm keeping him here for few days, I'm not letting him go and hunt in his condition," she added.

Castiel looked at her, he was feeling like Dean at the moment, he was lost and confused. "I'm sorry, if I had known I would never had let him go through those doors," he confessed.

"I know you have your orders, but I just wish you'd stop and think for yourself at least once and a while, Dean, your soldier, is not your soldier, he's a man, he's a husband, and he's our son's father, so stop treating him like he's a plastic toy you can have help you with your problems, he has feelings," she stopped for a breath, "he has a soul, and a heart, and some of him never came back, part of my husband was left in the damnted pit, I can't even find half of who he used to be," she dared to say to the warrior angel in her kitchen.

Cassie was frustrated and more than a little angry on Dean's behalf. She wanted her husband back the way he used to be. Of course it was his fault for being so needy that he brought Sam back to life to start but the consequences of his good deed had been more than he could handle. Her poor broken sweetheart needed a break.

-----

Castiel looked down, he didn't want to look at her, he knew it was true, he'd seen Dean before he'd gone to hell, but now, there was something that was missing from his young charge, the light that had been there before, it was so dim he was afraid it would go out.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "Tell Dean I'm sorry, too, he's not just our soldier, I know he's human, but he's the only one that can stop what was started,"

"Exactly, how could you let this happen," Cassie screamed which surprised even her,  
I mean really, I don't believe that it was supposed to be John either, John died fighting for his son, he died for Dean, he would never have been first choice, would he?"she asked her voice moving down a notch.

"I don't know," Castiel told her as he looked away.

"You better get some answers because I have a broken husband up there that cannot do anything, all he can do is watch as our son looks at him saying daddy," Cassie told him, "you know how hard it is to see him that way, it is killing all of us."

Sam came in the kitchen carrying Kyle. "He wanted his mom," Sam said, "Dean's in the shower," he said as he let Cassie take his nephew.

Cassie took him before she went back upstairs, "You need to fix this, or we will," she said to Castiel under her breath to avoid Sam hearing her.

----

Castiel waited till she left before he left, he knew she was right. He's seen Dean break again, more like break even more. He had tried to heal Dean, but he couldn't, he didn't understand why though.

Dean was sitting on the window seat looking out the window. He couldn't do anything but let the pain go through him. His body ached all over and he felt like he was dying all over again. The only difference was the hell hounds weren't coming for him.

"He betrayed us all," Dean heard Castiel say.

"That's not it, I started this Cas, I am responsible so don't treat me like I'm just an average Joe, I'm not and you know that is true," Dean said not even turning to look at him.

"I don't care, Cassie's right you have to let yourself heal, you don't know what happened to your dad, you saw him leave hell," Castiel said, he knew he had to convince Dean of something.

"I don't care, I started this, you said it yourself, I just can't end it, there is no way that I'll ever be able to end this."

"You have to think positive or you will lose the battle," he said hoping Dean would understand.

"It doesn't matter," Dean said, "just leave me alone."

Cassie heard them talking and she knew that Dean was giving up on everything. He'd give up on them too if she wasn't careful. She went into the room and over to him.

----

"Stop it," She said making him look at her, "Stop saying that, I'm tired of you believing this. God saved you Dean, you're worth something to him, and you're worth something to this family," she said before she let her own tears fall.

Dean looked between Cassie and his Angel. He knew what they both where trying to do, Cassie was the one that was getting through to him though.

"What if I can't?" Dean asked, "What then?"

"You don't worry about that, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, if we ever do," Castiel said, he'd been spending too much time around them, but he didn't care.

--

Dean wanted to smile because of Cassi'e insistencek but he couldn't, but an hour later he was smiling as Cassie held him in her arms. It had been almost two weeks since they'd made love. Dean had been pushing her away trying everything and anything to be away from their home.

"I guess, all it took was having my wife believe in me to know I could do this," Dean said, "it still hurts, don't get me wrong, but, I think in time, and when I fix my mess, that I'll be better," Dean said as he stroked her hair, "I love you Cassie," he said.

"You're love for us will save you, I know it will," Cassie said before she kissed him and they went to sleep.


End file.
